1. Field of the Invention
Methods, apparatuses and systems consistent with the present invention relate to location recognition using a stereophonic sound, transmission and reception. More particularly, the present invention relates to a location recognition system using stereophonic sound and including a transmitter which transmits location tracking information of an object and a receiver which receives the location tracking information, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
General location recognition methods include a method which uses a current location or a movement direction of a user provided from a satellite via a radio wave, or a method which detects the user's location by measuring and computing the movement distance or direction.
Such methods determine specific geographical information around the current location using a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) which stores whole geographical information, marks the current location and displays a map image on a display screen so that a location corresponding to the detected current location is indicated on the map. The user determines his or her path based on the actual circumstances in reference to the display screen and marks the path to a destination so that the user can be guided to the destination.
Recent navigation systems can not only display crossroads and the like on the display screen but also make a sound so that the user can perceive the circumstances. Thus, the user can determine his or her path without having to looking at the display screen all the time. Such a scheme can be applied to help sight-impaired people to walk around.
The object tracking scheme is applicable to various situations as well as to guide sight-impaired people. For example, the object tracking scheme is useful when a user wants to know the accurate location of a person for mutual communication or a target object in a crowded area.
However, the scheme to display the location of the object on the screen may cause inconvenience to the user because the user has to look at the screen carefully.
The scheme which makes a sound to inform the location information of the object can mitigate the burden from the user, but cannot induce the user to immediately select the next path because it takes time for the user to hear the sound relating to the location information and to estimate the perceived location information.